


Судьба, что важнее чести

by LamiraMetius



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: M/M, Дядюшка Крассиус снова в строю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Автор "Похотливой аргонианской девы" с гордостью представляет свое новое творение. Теперь в центре сюжета благородный дворянин из дома Редоран.И да хранят нас Предки.1. Упоминания группового секса и нон-кона.2. Автор умоляет не воспринимать это всерьез.





	Судьба, что важнее чести

**СУДЬБА, ЧТО ВАЖНЕЕ ЧЕСТИ**  
Пьеса в пяти действиях за авторством Крассиуса Курио.  
 **ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА**  


Алексий Ран, данмер из дома Редоран  
Алесса, его супруга  
Эдрик, его сын  
Арри, его племянник  
Грандмастер дома Редоран  
Эрлас, молодой дворянин из дома Хлаалу  
Дворянин из дома Хлаалу, брат Эрласа  
Слуги, стража и другие.

**Действие 1**

Рабочий кабинет в редоранского стиля здании. Ковры. Факелы. Массивный письменный стол, шкафы, гобелены. За столом, в массивном кресле — лорд Алексий Ран. Это данмер, едва вошедший в возраст так называемых «средних лет». Бесспорно, его можно назвать красивым, даже несмотря на гримасу отчаяния, то и дело искажающую его лицо. Он погружен в свои мысли, меряет шагами комнату, зажав в руке лист бумаги. На дорогом камзоле расстегнута пара верхних пуговиц, начищенные сапоги чуть поскрипывают при ходьбе.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Невозможно. Немыслимо. Я обречен!  
Открывается дверь. Входит Арри — юноша, двоюродный племянник лорда. Это смазливый, изящно одетый молодой данмер, которому определенно не хватает достоинства и породы, которые так же определенно видны в его дяде. У Арри хитрое лицо, губы мягкие и бесформенные, а взгляд вызывает ощущение, что он не смотрит на собеседника.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Ты? Разве твой отец не уехал? Я полагал, еще утром.  
 **Арри:**  
— Не тревожьтесь, батюшка отбыл с рассветом. Я позволил себе задержаться, дядюшка. Хочу поговорить с вами.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Кивает, но видно, что только из вежливости. Отходит к столу, стараясь не приближаться к племяннику ближе, чем на пару шагов.  
— Что тебе?  
 **Арри:**  
— Случилось так, дядюшка, что я слышал Ваш разговор с батюшкой. Плохи Ваши дела, так ведь? Ну что ему стоило?  
Арри кивает сочувственно. В его движениях, жестах и интонациях чувствуется искренняя заинтересованность.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Я не буду это обсуждать, юноша. Твой отец имеет право распоряжаться своими деньгами так, как хочет. Если он захотел не дать мне ни монеты…  
 **Арри:**  
— То деньги всегда можно достать другими путями.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Дитя! Что знаешь ты! Разве не пытался я обращаться ко всей родне, ко всем друзьям! Разве не стараниями твоего отца мне отказывают в ссуде все ростовщики страны? Разве не он сам не далее как вчера окончательно отказал мне в любой помощи?! Я разорен, и разорен твоим отцом!  
 **Арри:**  
— Но как мне показалось, не столь уж велика сумма.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Сжимает кулаки. Воздевает руки к потолку, потрясая листом бумаги, который все еще держит.  
— Но разве не более унизительно то, что мое имя будет опорочено уже через три дня — и все из-за пяти тысяч, о которых человеку моего происхождения смешно даже тревожиться!  
 **Арри:**  
— Всего пяти? Дядюшка, у меня есть идея.  
Арри улыбается, лицо его озаряется внутренним светом.  
Лорд Алексий Ран смотрит на своего племянника с надеждой и опускает руки.  
 **Арри:**  
— Только не отказывайтесь сразу. Сделаем так: я расскажу, в чем дело, а ответ Вы мне дадите утром. Или не дадите, и тогда я просто уеду.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Арри, не фантазируй…  
 **Арри:**  
— Вы знаете, что вы очень привлекательный мужчина, дядюшка? Очень-очень?  
Арри широко улыбается, словно бы делает собеседнику подарок.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— И что с того? Моей прелестной улыбки здесь не хватит.  
 **Арри:**  
— Не хватит. Но у меня иные планы. У меня, дядюшка, есть хорошие друзья. Веселые. И эти друзья любят вечерами собраться, выпить в хорошей компании, развлечься… Конечно, они весьма обеспечены.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
С надеждой и готовностью.  
— Они могли бы дать мне в долг пять тысяч?  
 **Арри:**  
— Нет. В долг — нет. Они могли бы вам их дать… В обмен на некую услугу.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— О чем ты?  
 **Арри:**  
— Вы очень привлекательный мужчина, дядюшка. Мои друзья любят общество привлекательных мужчин и женщин.  
Арри чуть ухмыляется, но смотрит с полной уверенностью в своей правоте.  
Лорд Ран бледнеет и отступает на шаг.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Ты! Да как ты!..  
 **Арри:**  
— Вам нужны деньги, или нет? Многие вам дадут пять тысяч за ночь, глупец? Трясетесь над своей гордостью, а кто будет кормить вашего сына, когда Вас бросят в тюрьму и лишат титулов?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Отступает еще, натыкается на стол, опирается на него дрожащими руками.  
— Ты… Ты… Вон! Вон отсюда!  
Арри улыбается и откланивается, выскальзывает за дверь, на его лице остается то ли улыбка, то ли ухмылка, то ли оскал.  
Лорд Алексий Ран падает в кресло, со стоном закрывает лицо руками. Листок бумаги, который он сжимал в руках все это время, падает на пол.  
Тишина.  
Стук в дверь.  
Входит леди Алесса — супруга лорда Рана, молодая женщина редкой красоты. Статная, хорошо одетая, она являет собой пример типичной обеспеченной женщины, которую тревоги отвлекли от привычного ухода за собой. Её волосы в беспорядке.  
 **Леди Алесса Ран:**  
Бросается к мужу, ватает его за руки, говорит быстро и встревоженно.  
— Дорогой! Наш сын…  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Встает, обнимает жену за плечи, успокаивая.  
— Что случилось? Что с ним? Что с мои Эдриком?  
 **Леди Алесса Ран:**  
— Его сбило повозкой на улице. Храмовый лекарь говорит, что он может потерять ногу…  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Храмовые лекари годятся только свиней пользовать!  
Лорд застывает на мгновение, потом достает из стола кошелек.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Возьми. Найди хорошего врача.  
Леди Алесса смотрит на него с недоверием.  
 **Леди Алесса Ран:**  
— Но любимый… Наш долг, твоя честь…  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Возводит взгляд к потолку, решительно выдыхает, говорит уверенно и твердо.  
— Ничто не будет дороже судьбы моего сына!  
Супруга бросается к нему, они сливаются в поцелуе

**Конец действия 1**

**Действие 2**

Огромная комната в каменном особняке, украшенная коврами, занавесками и многочисленными безделушками. Несмотря на огромное окно, почти нет ощущения пространства и свежего воздуха: заставлен каждый свободный клочок пространства, занавеси висят в три слоя, очень много мелочей. Свечи и светильники чадят.  
На кушетке, поджав под себя ноги, сидит Арри. Он одет дорого и крайне легкомысленно. На его пальцах переливаются кольца с драгоценными камнями, на шее — массивная золотая цепь. Зрителю должно быть понятно, что скорее всего, только его наряд и украшения стоят тысяч десять, а обстановка комнаты — не меньше полусотни.  
Рядом с Арри на столике лежит пустой флакон из-под скуумы.  
Открывается дверь. Входит фигура в капюшоне.  
 **Арри:**  
— Ну наконец-то!  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Сбрасывает капюшон, осматривается. Он выглядит больным. Бледное лицо, синяки под глазами. Плащ полностью скрывает его фигуру.  
— Меня задержали. Врач.  
 **Арри:**  
Пренебрежительно отмахивается.  
— Да, я слышал. Вы готовы?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Я… пришел.  
Лорд Ран опускает голову. Вся его фигура выражает покорность и страдание.  
 **Арри:**  
— Ну, так не пойдет, дядюшка!  
Арри приглашающе хлопает по кушетке рядом с собой.  
Лорд Ран садится, стараясь удержаться от него на максимальном расстоянии.  
 **Арри:**  
— Поднимите голову. Расправьте плечи. Вы редоранский дворянин, а не фермерский сынок!  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
С горечью и отчаянием.  
— И они знают, каково мое происхождение и ранг…  
 **Арри:**  
— Конечно. За кого бы еще заплатили семь тысяч за ночь?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Семь? Но ты говорил…  
Взгляд лорда начинает светлеть, в нем появляется надежда.  
 **Арри:**  
— Я поторговался, дядюшка. Не зря моя мать из Хлаалу. Скажу вам больше, если все проходит хорошо, обычно по окончанию вечера гость может получить подарок. Или несколько. Не отказывайтесь, это добрая традиция.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Обычно? Арри, вы часто делаете… такое?  
 **Арри:**  
Невинно и легкомысленно.  
— Приглашаем гостей для веселого вечера? Частенько. Но вы, конечно, особенный. Прошу вас, дядюшка, ведите себя как достойный редоранец. В этом часть удовольствия. Ах, как жаль, что я не смогу…  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Со смесью облегчения и тревоги.  
— Тебя там не будет?  
 **Арри:**  
— Нет-нет. Вы мой родственник. Более того, я знаю, кто вы. Это традиция. Мы не хотим, чтобы потом, встречаясь с вами в гостях, я помнил самые интимные подробности… Нет, дядюшка, мы заботимся об анонимности своих гостей.  
Арри достает со столика какой-то предмет и демонстрирует лорду Рану.  
 **Арри:**  
— Позвольте, я примерю… повернитесь ко мне, дядюшка.  
Предмет оказывается черной маской, закрывающей лицо до самой линии губ, скрывающей контуры глаз и форму носа.  
 **Арри:**  
— Вот так. Когда слуги будут вас готовить, в числе прочего вы получите средство, которое на полдня меняет голос. Никто из моих друзей не узнает вас, разве что вы встретитесь снова в непристойном виде.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
С благодарными интонациями, придерживая маску одной рукой.  
— Я… спасибо. Чего мне ждать?  
 **Арри:**  
— Вас пригласят после ужина, когда все будут уже настроены на… десерт. Там будут юноши и девушки из весьма знатных семей. А потом просто ничему не сопротивляйтесь… по крайней мере, не сопротивляйтесь слишком сильно. Но помните, что вы все-таки редоранец.  
Лорд Ран опускает голову.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Я никогда…  
 **Арри:**  
— Тем лучше. Не пытайтесь ничего из себя изображать. Вас позвали потому, что вы такой, какой вы есть.  
Лорд Ран кивает.  
Арри встает, обходит его, завязывает маску надежнее.  
 **Арри:**  
— Я позову слуг. Ничему не сопротивляйтесь. Иные процедуры могут показаться непривычными, но уже к полуночи вы поймёте все.  
Арри пожимает Лорду Рану руку и выходит.  
Тишина.  
Лорд Ран сидит на кушетке, продолжая придерживать маску одной рукой. Его голова опущена, он тяжело, неровно дышит.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Какой-то кошмар…  
Лорд Ран встает и подходит к окну, продолжая держать маску у лица. Выставить свет и дать музыку так, чтобы его фигура смотрелась торжественно и романтично!  
Входят четверо мужчин. Указывают лорду Рану на кушетку. Он молча подходит к ней и становится к зрителю спиной.  
Двое слуг встают, закрывая лорда от зрителей. Остальные действуют молча.  
На сцену, сбоку от основного действия, швыряют плащ, потом виденный в первом действии камзол, потом рубашку. Скрип кушетки.  
Голос лорда Рана, полный мрачной решительности.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Делайте что должны.  
Треск рвущейся ткани.

**Конец действия 2  
Действие 3**   


Та же комната, несколько свечей прогорели. Полумрак. Окно приоткрыто.  
Лорд Алексий Ран стоит перед зеркалом. Его вид изменился разительно: одежда подобрана, чтобы подчеркнуть все, что теоретически возможно подчеркнуть. Нельзя обвинить его в непристойности: рубашка застегнута на все пуговицы, а поверх небрежно наброшена тяжелая мантия, расшитая стальными пластинами. Игра света, форма и материал одежды, остановка — все создает ощущение от лорда, скорее подходящее наемному компаньону, пусть даже и самому высоко оплачиваемому.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Боги, какой стыд…  
Как и было обещано, его голос звучит иначе. В нем больше низких интонаций и хрипотцы.  
Лорд Ран возвращается к кушетке, опирается на нее — и бессильно опускается на колени, закрывая лицо рукой. С его губ срывается шепот, отчаянный, глухой.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Эдрик… Семь тысяч…  
Мантия стелется за ним по полу, поблескивает в тусклом освещении комнаты.  
Откуда-то со стороны двери доносится музыка и взрыв хохота.  
— После ужина, сказал он. Но как же знать, есть ли еще время. О, как тянутся мгновения! Закуской быть для алчных развращенных богатеев, вот что мне уготовано!  
Пошатываясь, лорд поднимается и подходит к окну. Отдергивает занавес — лунный свет заливает комнату, играет на стальных пластинах его мантии и кажется, что он облачен в сияющую броню.  
— Они все развлекаются. Как можно не трепетать, предчувствуя грядущий ужас? Как смогу я утром вернуться домой, взглянуть в глаза жене, обнять сына? Но нет. Мой позор не должен их коснуться! Что бы ни случилось, прежде чем со всем покончить, я выплачу долг, освобожу их от угрозы, и лишь потом!..  
Дверь открывается, впуская в комнату шум, смех, музыку — и темную фигуру.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Так вот вы…  
Эрлас выходит на свет. Это невысокий, роскошно одетый юноша, укутанный в изысканную мантию. Очень прямой, с гордо посаженной головой и широкими плечами. Лицо скрыто маской. В руке бокал.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Пора? Уже?  
Он отступает, держась за подоконник. В его движениях растерянность и страх, и словно ступор.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Нет пока. Они себя разогревают.  
Эрлас резко и быстро входит в комнату, пересекает её, по дороге отшвыривая сапогом оброненный слугами флакон из-под скуумы. Останавливается рядом с лордом, глаза ему в глаза.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Что вы делаете здесь?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Жду приглашения к вашим друзьям.  
 **Эрлас:**  
Печально качает головой.  
— Это пьяное стадо. Вы хоть понимаете, что с вами будут делать?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Я… меня предупредили, что они намерены вступить со мной в интимную связь.  
Голос лорда не только выдает его тревогу — в нем все словно в открытой книге. Он желает говорить уверенно и не желает показывать страх, который, несомненно, испытывает.  
 **Эрлас:**  
Передергивается словно от отвращения. Протягивает лорду бокал с вином, который тот принимает.  
— Интимную… Интимности там не будет. Нам вами будут долго, размеренно издеваться. Принуждать к вещам, которых вы по глупости своей и представить себе не можете. С вашим телом сделают такие вещи, что вы до самого конца своей жизни не сможете смотреть на него без отвращения.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Пытается говорить с достоинством и снисхождением старшего.  
— Я не оранжерейный цветок. Я знал, куда и зачем иду.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Там пятнадцать молодых парней. Каждый из них познает вас не меньше трех раз за эту ночь, и разумеется, на глазах у всех остальных. Поначалу их будет забавлять ваша сдержанность и неопытность, они поиграют с вами. Позабавятся на смущение. Будут делать вид, что все происходящее — добровольно, что вы можете уйти, и что все ограничится поцелуями. Потом они начнут применять силу, и хотите вы того или нет, начнется все с того, что каждый дюйм вашего тела будет облапан, ощупан, облизан, и это будет только начало. Они будут чередоваться, брать вас с разных сторон, с разной силой и скоростью, или позволять вам иллюзию того, что вы берете их. Потом будут наркотики, чтобы держать вас в силах их удовлетворять, горячий воск и плети для тех из них, кому прискучили традиционные забавы. Вас будут связывать, выкручивать, принуждать — не только терпеть, но и чувствовать, реагировать, предавать себя. К рассвету вы возненавидите себя.  
Лорд Ран цепляется за подоконник, но стоит, очень прямой. Его рука с бокалом дрожит, он не сделал ни глотка. Он молчит.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Сколько они вам пообещали?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Пять тысяч… Мне жизненно необходимы эти деньги, моя семья…  
Лорд и сам чувствует, что его слова звучат как нелепая попытка оправдаться. Ничтожная. Выдающая лишь слабость.  
 **Эрлас:**  
Подается к нему всем телом, прижимается, ладонью зажимает ему рот.  
— Тсс! Вы с ума сошли! Ни слова, я не должен вас узнать.  
Он отстраняется. Стягивает с пальца перстень.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Вот, возьмите. Это хаммерфельские черные бриллианты. Каждый камень стоит не меньше двух тысяч, а их здесь пять. Берите! И уходите отсюда, скорее, пока они не решились!  
Лорд Ран останавливается, держит руку над перстнем, не решаясь коснуться. Его пальцы дрожат.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Ну же!  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Смогу ли я отблагодарить вас?  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Просто бегите!  
Звуки музыки и голоса начинают приближаться.  
Лорд Ран оборачивается на дверь, потом в комнату. Эрлас забирает у него бокал, отступает от него на пару шагов и кивает.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Сейчас.  
Лорд Ран скидывает с плеч мантию, опирается на подоконник и выпрыгивает в окно.  
Эрлас отступает в тень.  
Распахивается дверь.

**Конец действия 3  
Действие 4**   


Двадцать лет спустя.  
Обеденная зала главы дома Редоран. За столом приличнейшая публика. Во главе стола — сам грандмастер дома Редоран, по правую руку от него — почётный гость из дома Хлаалу, по левую — наш знакомец лорд Алексий Ран.  
Возраст ему к лицу. Утратив юношескую помятость, лорд выглядит чудесно. Каждый его жест полон достоинства. Он высоко держит голову, он говорит здраво и уверенно, и можно смело сказать, что он за этим столом выглядит настоящим образцом благородного мужа из дома Редоран.  
Меж тем, разговор за столом не прерывается.  
 **Лорд Хлаалу:**  
— И все-таки, вы кривите душой, мой друг. Я никогда не поверю, что у вас, лорд Ран, нет талисмана на удачу. Вы известный образец везения!  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
С мягкой улыбкой.  
— Хотите верьте, хотите нет. Только одну вещь я ношу не снимая уже двадцать лет, но она не зачарована, не имеет скрытого смысла. Скажу вам даже больше: эта вещь единственный раз в моей жизни могла меня спасти — и то я обошёлся без нее.  
 **Грандмастер дома Редоран:**  
— Вы никогда не рассказывали о подобном, милорд.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— О, не было повода. Но если вы хотите сказку перед сном…  
Звучат одобрительные голоса.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Ну, хорошо. Однажды, в результате ужасной интриги, я оказался на грани гибели. Кредиторы кружили надо мной, как вороны. Близился день моего позора, и не было ни одного источника, откуда я мог бы изыскать средства. Руки мои опустились. В то же время случилась еще и внезапная болезнь моего несчастного сына, оставившая его хромым, несмотря на все наши усилия… я был в отчаянии, господа.  
 **Грандмастер дома Редоран:**  
— Я начинаю понимать вашу всегда столь мягкую позицию по отношению к должникам и отступникам.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Многие спрашивают, почему я столь истово помогаю обездоленным и бедным. На это я могу ответить лишь то, что знаю, как душит и давит темное отчаяние и отсутствие выхода. И, в этот черный для меня момент, мне предложили сделку, которая могла бы спасти мои дела, но разрушить мою репутацию. Мне предложили пойти против моей чести Редоран.  
 **Лорд Хлаалу:**  
— И вы, конечно же, отказались?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Увы, это не сказка. Все деньги уходили на врача, моя жена отказывалась от еды, чтобы сыну доставалось больше, и порванное платье стало для нее катастрофой, потому что у нас не было денег даже на материю для юбки. Я наблюдал, как рушится все, что я любил. Я не смог — и согласился пойти против своей чести.  
Гул не верящих голосов.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Я был молод и глуп. Однако случилось чудо. Не по моей воле, но по невероятному совпадению, до того, как я мог совершить хоть что-то, что навредило бы моей чести, на моем пути появился… некто.  
 **Грандмастер дома Редоран:**  
— Некто?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Поверите ли, но до сих пор я знаю лишь то, что это данмер, чуть старше моего сына. И еще я знаю, что у него доброе и благородное сердце. Не зная меня, этот юноша сорвал со своей руки кольцо, стоившее безумных денег, вложил в мою руку и помог мне скрыться от собственного падения.  
 **Лорд Хлаалу:**  
— И чего он попросил взамен?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Ничего. С кольцом я вернулся домой, надеясь его продать. Я даже вызвал к себе ювелира — но за час до него прибыла моя тетушка, и новости, которые она привезла, были потрясающими. Заговор против меня был обнаружен, в её глазах я был оправдан, а все мои долги прощены и оплачены. Потрясение было столь сильным, что я заболел. После болезни — исповедался настоятелю Храма. Он пояснил мне, что случившееся было проверкой моей веры, с которой я, конечно же, не справился, но боги дали мне еще один шанс. С тех пор я никогда не позволял себе быть менее чем идеальным в вопросах чести. Мне подарили её вновь не просто так.  
 **Лорд Хлаалу:**  
— Как интересно. Могу ли я взглянуть на это столь ценное кольцо?  
Лорд Ран смотрит на Хлаалу с недоверием, но все-таки вынимает из-под воротника золотую цепочку.  
 **Лорд Хлаалу:**  
— Вы не носите его на пальце?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Оно мне и на мизинец не сядет. Заказано было на подростка, вне всякого сомнения.  
Хлаалу изучает кольцо долгим, профессиональным взглядом.  
— Хаммерфелльские черные бриллианты. Одно время они были в моде. Мой младший брат, помнится, купил почти десяток. Понятия не имею, где они сейчас. Это колечко должно стоить не меньше пятнадцати тысяч.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— С учетом качества огранки и редкости камней, я получал предложения до сорока. Но честь не продается. Вы можете напомнить своему брату, чтобы он поискал свои камни, сейчас они стоят в десяток раз больше, чем двадцать лет назад.  
 **Лорд Хлаалу:**  
— Мой брат свой дом без карты не находит, — Хлаалу фыркает недовольно. — Его вояж по Империи тому подтверждение. Не говоря уж об этих возмутительных анти-Имперских настроениях, которые он привез оттуда. Господа, я прошу тост за Императора, нашего господина и повелителя.  
Во время тоста в комнату входят двое. Это Эдрик, сын лорда Рана и Эрлас, брат присутствующего Хлаалу. Они выглядят увлечёнными беседой и не идут к столу.  
 **Лорд Хлаалу:**  
Легонько кивает в их сторону, кривясь в легкой гримасе недовольства.  
— Вот он, взгляните.  
Лорд Ран смотрит с совершенно невозмутимым лицом.  
Эрлас поднимает голову, встречает его взгляд и вежливо кивает.  
Они отворачиваются друг от друга.

**Конец действия 4  
Действие 5**   


Кабинет Лорда Рана. Поздний вечер.  
Лорд ходит по комнате, встревоженный и напряженный. То и дело посматривает на дверь.  
На столе стоит бутылка вина.  
В дверь стучат.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Войдите.  
Дверь открывается, входит Эрлас.  
Следует дать его портрет: годы не были с ним так любезны, как с лордом Раном. Эрлас из тонкого подростка стал обычным мужчиной, средних лет, среднего роста. Главное, что выделяет его — исключительная стать, гордо поднятая голова, светлый взгляд, выдающий мужчину много думавшего и много видевшего. Рядом с естественной и зрелой красотой лорда Рана он смотрится бледно.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Вы звали меня, милорд.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Решительно и прямо, на одном дыхании.  
— Я звал. Прошу, не отпирайтесь, скажите прямо… это ведь вы?  
Эрлас вздыхает и мягко улыбается. Улыбка красит его лицо невероятно.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Ошибки, милорд, надо оставлять в прошлом. Я — это я, вы — это вы, и клянусь вам, лорд Ран, я видел вас впервые…  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Почти шепчет.  
— Пожалуйста… Дня не было за эти годы, чтобы я не вспомнил ваши доброту и благородство. Это вы, вы… мой спаситель…  
Эрлас снова улыбается.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Что же. Я вижу, надо рассказать всю правду, иначе вы не обретете мира. История проста: в тот давний вечер я узнал, что против вас готовится предательство. Тот, кто вас привел, ждал у дверей в компании дружков. В разгар веселья они, прикрываясь заботой об одном из нас, должны были вломиться в комнату, сорвать с вас маску — и сделать эту историю достоянием всего света еще до полудня. Вы были бы уничтожены — по сути, нашими руками. Я не люблю, когда меня используют, поэтому решил вас выручить. Мне это ничего не стоило, кроме взбучки за потерю кольца.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Ваш брат его узнал…  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Он будет молчать. У него нет доказательств.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Все эти годы я хотел узнать, могу ли отблагодарить вас…  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Не стоит. Я сделал то, что говорили мне долг и честь. Тем более, вся эта затея начинала портиться: число участников чрезмерно разрасталось и то, что должно было быть изысканным развлечением, после которого все участники оставались довольны, превращалось в пытку для несчастной жертвы, попавшей в наши сети. Я был рад, что нас остановили.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Вы так добры.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Оставьте. Я просто не люблю терять контроль. А пьяная толпа ужасна. Я не жалел, что помог вам сбежать.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Ваше кольцо… я должен вам его вернуть?  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Ну что за глупости? Тем паче, оно едва ли мне налезет и на ноготь. А вашими стараниями весь свет теперь его узнает.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Да, оно очень маленькое. И все-таки…  
Лорд Ран подходит к Эрласу, берет его за руку, примеряет кольцо к его пальцу.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Да, совсем мало.  
 **Эрлас:**  
Чуть улыбаясь.  
— Я больше не тот мальчишка, который спасал вас от насильников. И вы больше не тот загнанный в угол одиночка.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Отводит взгляд.  
— Да. Но тем вечером я обещал… нечто. Я дал слово. И вы спасли меня…  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Я ничего не сделал. Вы даже не продали кольцо.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Вы спасли мою душу. Вы спасли мое тело, мою репутацию, мою жизнь, жизнь моей семьи. Никогда не будет ничего, что я мог бы дать взамен, и что было бы равнозначным, но…  
Он не смотрит на Эрласа.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Вы лучше меня. Вы несоизмеримо лучше меня, и не только из-за того, как вы меня спасли. Все эти годы я помнил не только о том, как благородно вы поступили. Я…  
Он отворачивается и не заканчивает фразы.  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Милорд?  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
— Я плохой человек. Слабый. Вы сильнее и лучше меня. Оставьте, это все пустое, не пачкайтесь…  
Лорд Ран решительно поворачивается к Эрласу, но прежде, чем он произносит хотя бы слово, Эрлас шагает вперёд и сгребает его, притягивая в головокружительно непристойный поцелуй. Руки лорда замирают, а потом обвиваются вокруг талии Эрласа, притягивая его ближе.  
Они целуются непристойно, с влажными звуками, со стонами и тихим рычанием, а потом Эрлас толкает лорда на стол, тянет его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и склоняется над его шеей подобно вампиру. Комнату заполняют непристойные влажные звуки, всхлипы, стоны, которые становятся все громче. Голос лорда Рана, когда он всхлипывает под укусом, звучит как гимн непристойности.  
Эрлас:  
— Сюда могут войти?  
Выдыхает, не поднимая головы.  
 **Лорд Алексий Ран:**  
Шепчет, все менее и менее разборчиво.  
— Я отослал всех. О боги, еще…  
 **Эрлас:**  
— Не могу ручаться за богов. Но я останавливаться не намерен.  
Он подхватывает лорда за бедра, усаживает на стол, не прекращая целовать.  
Тот обнимает его бедра ногами, притягивая его ближе.

**Конец действия 5**


End file.
